1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a touch panel having a pen touch and electrode touch function and, more particularly, to a touch panel capable of improving visibility of a view area and also simplifying a panel fabrication process by improving wires of sensing patterns for a pen touch and disposing an overlap structure occurring between intersecting sensing patterns in a separate region other than a view area.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, types of smart phones and tablet computer products have been in the spotlight in which an electrostatic touch function driven by detected static electricity generated from a body of a user and a pen touch function driven by an induced current generated by an induction electromagnetic force generated by a touch pen have been combined.
In order to simultaneously implement an electrostatic touch function and a pen touch function using an induction electromagnetic force, in recent years, a structure in which both electrostatic patterns and sensing patterns are implemented in a single layer has been actively used rather than another structure in which an electrostatic pattern layer for an electrostatic type touch (hereinafter referred to as an electrostatic pattern) and an electromagnetic sensing pattern for detecting an induction electromagnetic force (hereinafter referred to as a sensing pattern) are stacked.
If the electrostatic patterns or the sensing patterns are implemented in a single layer as described above, however, a jumping structure, intersection structure, or overlap structure in which a plurality of patterns is intersected may be inevitably present. If a plurality of such overlap structures is present in a view area, there may be a problem in that visibility is reduced. Furthermore, there are disadvantages in terms of time, cost, and yield because processes in fabricating a panel are complicated and multi-staged. In order to solve such problems, there is a need for a new solution for excluding an overlap structure in a view area.
Embodiments have been made keeping in mind limits of such a touch panel device or touch panel fabrication method, and proposes a touch panel capable of increasing display visibility and simplifying a manufacturing process by improving wires of sensing patterns for a pen touch and disposing an overlap structure occurring between intersecting sensing patterns in a separate region other than a view area.
A related art includes Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2013-0108930 entitled “Tablet with Improved Line-Antenna Structure,” the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference. The art presents a methodology capable of minimizing an intersection structure and also properly distributing the space occupied by a line antenna in order for the line antenna to enter a line selection circuit in an outer part of a loop antenna for determining the location of an electron pen.
Embodiments and the art may be similar in that a structure and process for a touch panel are improved by changing the arrangement of sensing patterns or line antenna, but are different in that in the art, electrostatic patterns and sensing patterns are not implemented in a single layer and a pattern intersection structure in a view area is not fully excluded.